


Pomysł na siebie

by girlupnorth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlupnorth/pseuds/girlupnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilery do całości serialu, angst.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pomysł na siebie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery do całości serialu, angst.

Nie rozumie ludzi. Przez tysiąc lat swojego istnienia miała kontakt z prawie milionem jednostek ludzkich (co prawda, głównie oszukanych, zdradzonych i porzuconych kobiet, trzeba jednak przyznać, że było ich naprawdę wiele), ale wciąż nie jest w stanie pojąć ludzkich zwyczajów, działań, motywacji. Logika z jakiegoś powodu zawodzi; jedno, na co można liczyć, to że będą się zachowywać w najbardziej nieracjonalny sposób z możliwych.

W prasie i telewizji Anya widzi coraz więcej wzorów nielogicznych działań i, po pewnym czasie, nieco zmęczona reakcjami ludzi na jej próby postępowania zgodnego ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, zaczyna wcielać je w swoje życie. Na przykład: wydaje pieniądze na niewygodne ubrania, które będą modne tylko przez kilka miesięcy, po czym staną się pośmiewiskiem całego miasta. (Lubi pieniądze: są przyjemnie sensowne.)

Sprawdza w horoskopach, czy pasują do siebie z Xandrem. Yahoo.com twierdzi, że tak, zwłaszcza w łóżku (ha, wiedziała), ale powinni zadbać o to, żeby mieć jakieś zainteresowania poza sobą nawzajem; według astrology.com ich związek będzie wymagał dużo pracy.

Śledzi spiskowe teorie dziejów; segreguje śmieci, choć wątpi w zwycięstwo nad globalnym ociepleniem; je ryby morskie, wątpiąc, by różniły się jakoś szczególnie od słodkowodnych (ryba to ryba). Bywa miła, pomimo, że inni zachowują się niesympatycznie (czasami, od święta). Wierzy w miłość i planuje huczne wesele.

(W pewnej chwili nie wie już, dlaczego w ogóle chciała być bardziej ludzka; być może to właśnie było jej najbardziej nieracjonalnym zachowaniem.)

Zostaje w Sunnydale podczas kolejnych końców świata.


End file.
